disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios London
Universal Studios London is a theme park/production studio located at the UKversal Resort in London, England''. It opened on March 4th, 1991. History In 1987, a company known as Europa Entertainment, who owned Europa Park and the Walibi theme parks in Europe approached MCA about a potential joint-venture to build a Universal resort at London, England. TBA. Area's Hollywood Street (1991-) * The Great ANIMATED Movie Ride (!) (ATS Systems AGV Dark Ride) (1996) (This attraction contains scenes which may be frightening for children) * Cartoon Superstar Limo (1996) (ATS Systems Dark Ride) * Universal's Gory and Hilarious Horror Make-Up Show (!) (1991) (Due to the sometimes graphic nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) * The DreamWorks Theater (2018) (Replaced: Shrek 4D, Woody Woodpecker‘s ToonTastic Revue) * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit (2010) (A MACK Rides Hypercoaster with a beyond-vertical drop and several inversions) * BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure (!) (2004) (an EMV/slot-car/thrill/dark ride attraction) (Due to the sometimes intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) (This attraction contains loud noises, dark spaces, sharp turns, unexpected drops and stops, pyrotechnic effects, moments in darkness and SCARY CHAOS) (Replaced: World of Universal Movies) (SET TO BE RETHEMED TO THE 2019 MOVIE) (Closing September 8, 2019) * ''TBA. Production Central (1991-) * The Game of Thrones Experience (!) (2014) (Replaced: Twister, Ride it Out!) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) * Backdraft! (!) (1993) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) * E.T. Adventure (1991) (Intamin Suspended Dark Ride) * Universal Music Plaza Stage (1991) (Seasonal Events Stage) * Anination Domination (1998) (4D Film) (Closing Permanently June 27th, 2019) * Special Effects Stage (1991) (Walkthrough/Show) * The NBCUniversal Experience (formerly named: Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) (1994) * Soundstage 91 (1991) (Seasonal Exhibits, open year-round) (this is temporally being used for a preview center for Pokemon City until June 24th) * Universal Studios' Animal Actors (1991) * TBA. Backlot Action Zone (1994-) * Fast and Furious Stunt Track (2006) (A Premier Rides Launch Coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster/Italian Job: Stunt Track) * The Boneyard (1994) (TBA) * Transformers: The Ride 3D (2014) (Replaced: Apollo 13: The Special Effects) * Universal's Studio Tour Tram (1991) * TBA. New York City (1991-) * Revenge of the Mummy (2005) (Replaced: Kongfrontation) (Premier Rides enclosed launched Coaster similar to the one at Universal Studios Florida) * Battlestar Galactica: Ultimate Flight (1996) (Premier Rides Enclosed Spaghetti Bowl Coaster similar to Flight of Fear) * Egyptian River Expedition (1991) (ATS Systems Boat/Dark Ride) * A Wild Ride Through New York (1996) (This version is different from Williamsburg because it has two tracks for a wacky and random ride) (ATS Systems Dual-Tracked Dark Ride) * Jimmy Fallon and The Race Through New York (2018) (Replaced: TBA) * Ghostbusters: The Ride (2001) (An Oceaneering Motion Simulator/Dark Ride) (Replaced: Ghostbusters: Dance Party) * Five Night's at Freddy's: The Ride (!) (2016) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) (ATS Systems/Sally Corporation Trackless Interactive Dark Ride) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (!) (1997) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) (RUMORED TO BE CLOSING PERMANENTLY) * TBA. San Francisco Bay (1991-) * Earthquake: The Big One! (1991) (ATS Systems AGV Dark Ride) * TBA. Minion Park (2016-) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2016) (Replaced: Back to the Future: The Ride) * Freeze Ray Sliders (2016) * Super Silly Fun Coaster! (2016) (Vekoma Inverted Family Coaster) Amity Island (1991-) * Jaws: The Ride (1992) (ATS Systems WYLD Cruiser) * TBA. World Expo (1991-) * Flight of the Cosmos (1997) (Indoor Premier Rides Family Launch Coaster) * Fear Factor Live! (!) (2006) (Due to the intense nature of this show, parental discretion is advised) (Rumored to be closing) * Men in Black: Alien Attack (2002) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) * TBA. The Great Valley (1998-) * Journey Through The Land Before Time (1996) (This attraction contains loud noises, dark spaces, and SCARY DINOSAURS) * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure (!) (1996) (ATS Systems AGV Theatre) (This attraction contains loud noises and moments in darkness) * Petrie's Flyers (2006) (Vekoma Steel Coaster/Dark Ride) * The Land Before Time Log Adventure (1999) (MACK Rides Log Flume) * Great Valley River Rapids (1998) (Intamin River Rapids) * Sharptooth Rampage (1998) (An Arrow Dynamics Mega-Looper, relocated from Geauga Lake, where it was known as SuperForce) * TBA. Jurassic Park (1998-) * Jurassic Park River Adventure (1998) (Vekoma/Dynamic Attractions Shoot-the-Chutes) * Raptor Chase (2019) (an RMC Dueling I-Box Coaster) (OPENING JUNE 14TH) * Pterodyctal Flyers (1998) (ATS Systems/Intamin Powered Suspended Coaster) * The Flying Dinosaur (2017) (B&M Flyer Coaster) * Camp Jurassic (1998) * Raptor Encounter (2014) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade (2011-) * Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey (2011) (KUKA Robotic Arm Dark Ride) * Flight of the Hippogriff (2011) (Vekoma Junior Coaster) * TBA. 123 Sesame Street (2002-) * Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase (2012) (Intamin Suspended Dark Ride) * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (2002) * Cookie Monster's Cookie Jar Spin! (2002) (MACK Rides Teacups) * Super Grover's Vapor Trail (2002) * Follow That Bird Ride & Go Seek (2006) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) * Oscar's Wacky Taxi (2017) (A MACK Rides family launched roller coaster similar to Slinky Dog Dash at Disney's Hollywood Studios) * Bert and Ernie's Loch Ness Adventure (2002) (ATS Systems Boat/Dark Ride) * Snuffleupagus Express (2002) (MACK Rides Powered Coaster) * Count's Splash Castle (2002) Equestria (2014-) * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony (2014) * Journey Through Seaquestria (2018) * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster (2014) * TBA. Former Area's/Attractions Hollywood Street (1991-) * World of Universal Movies (1991-2001) (ATS Systems Omnimover Dark Ride) (Replaced By: BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure) (Sponsored By: TBA) * Woody Woodpecker’s ToonTastic Revue (1991-2001) (Audio-Animatronics stage show) (Replaced by: Shrek 4D, The DreamWorks Theatre) New York City (1991-) * Kongfrontation (1991-2003) (Replaced By: Revenge of the Mummy) San Francisco Bay (1991-) * Back to the Future: The Ride (1991-2015) (Replaced By: Despicable Me Minion Mayhem) Medieval Kingdom (2000-2009) (Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade) * TBA. World Expo (1991-) * TBA. Jurassic Park (1998-) * Dueling Dinos (GCI Dueling Wooden Coaster) (1998-2018) (Converted by RMC) =